Apple pie
by vixen94
Summary: The lyrics to American Pie by Don McLean only with a twilight twist!


You need to hear the song and read the book to get it.

APPLE PIE

A long, long time ago...  
I can still remember  
How that human used to make me smile.  
And I knew if I had my chance  
That I could make those vampire's dance  
And, maybe, they'd be happy for a while.

But February made me shiver  
With every paper I'd deliver.  
Bad news on the doorstep;  
I couldn't take one more step.

I can't remember if I cried  
When I read about her widowed guy,  
But something touched me deep inside  
The day Bella died.

So bye-bye, miss Apple pie.  
Drove my Chevy to the levee,  
But the levee was dry.  
And them good old vamp's were drinkin' bloody rye  
Singin', "this'll be the day Bella died  
"This'll be the day Bella died."

Did you write the book of love,  
And do you have faith in God above,  
If Carlisle tells you so?  
Do you believe in rock 'n roll,  
Can music save your mortal soul,  
And can you teach me how to dance real slow?

Well, I know that you're in love with him  
`cause I saw you dancin' in the gym.  
You both kicked off your shoes.  
Man, I dig those rhythm and blues.

I was a lonely Vampire broncin' buck  
With a pink carnation and a pickup truck,  
But I knew I was out of blood  
The day Bella died.

I started singin',  
"Bye-bye, miss Apple pie."  
Drove my Chevy to the levee,  
But the levee was dry.  
Them good old Vamp's were drinkin' bloody rye  
And singin', "This'll be the day Bella died.  
"This'll be the day Bella died."

Now for ten years we've been on our own  
And moss grows fat on a rollin' stone,  
But that's not how it used to be.  
When the Jasper sang for Carlisle's queen,  
In a coat he borrowed from Jake-cob  
And a voice that came from you and me,

Oh, and while the Esme was looking down,  
Emmet stole her thorny crown.  
The courtroom was adjourned;  
No verdict was returned.  
And while Lennon read a book of Marx,  
The Venturi practiced in the park,  
And Edward sang dirges in the dark  
The day Bella died.

We were singing,  
"Bye-bye, miss Apple pie."  
Drove my Chevy to the levee,  
But the levee was dry.  
Them good vamp's were drinkin' bloody rye  
And singin', "this'll be the day Bella died.  
"This'll be the day Bella died."

Helter skelter in a summer swelter.  
Alice flew off with a fallout shelter,  
Eight miles high and falling fast.  
It landed foul on the grass.  
Jasper tried for a forward pass,  
With Emmet on the sidelines in a cast.

Now the half-time air was sweet perfume  
while Edward played a marching tune.  
We all got up to dance,  
Oh, but we never got the chance!  
'Cause Jasper tried to take the field;  
But Edward refused to yield.  
Do you recall what was revealed  
the day Bella died?

We started singing,  
"Bye-bye, miss Apple pie."  
Drove my Chevy to the levee,  
But the levee was dry.  
Them good vamp's were drinkin' bloody rye  
And singin', "This'll be the day Bella died.  
"This'll be the day Bella died."

Oh, and there we were all in one place,  
The blood-suckers lost in space  
With no time left to start again.  
So come on: Jake be nimble, Jake be quick!  
Jake-cob sat on a candlestick  
'Cause fire is the werewolves only friend.

Oh, and as I watched him on the stage  
my hands were clenched in fists of rage.  
No angel born in hell  
could break that Jacob Spell.  
And as the flames climbed high into the night  
To light the sacrificial rite,  
I saw Leah laughing with delight  
The day Bella died

She was singing,  
"Bye-bye, miss Apple pie."  
Drove my Chevy to the levee,  
But the levee was dry.  
Them good vamp's were drinkin' bloody rye  
And singin', "This'll be the day Bella died.  
"This'll be the day Bella died."

I met a girl who sang the blues  
And I asked her for some happy news,  
But she just cried and ran away.  
I went down to the sacred store  
Where I'd saw Bella years before,  
But Sam said the music wouldn't play.

And in the streets: the children screamed,  
The lovers cried, and the poets dreamed.  
But not a word was spoken;  
The church bells all were broken.  
And the three men I admire most:  
Aro, Marcus and Caius's ghost,  
They caught the last train for the coast  
The day Bella died.

And they were singing,  
"Bye-bye, miss Apple pie."  
Drove my Chevy to the levee,  
But the levee was dry.  
And them good vamp's were drinkin' bloody rye  
Singin', "This'll be the day Bella died.  
"This'll be the day Bella died."

They were singing,  
"Bye-bye, miss American pie."  
Drove my Chevy to the levee,  
But the levee was dry.  
Them good vamp's were drinkin' Blood rye  
Singin', "This'll be the day Bella died."


End file.
